


I don't need you

by diangelofics



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nico di Angelo is a Cute Dork, Sad Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelofics/pseuds/diangelofics
Summary: You're just another child of Apollo. He was the child of Hades. He couldn't care less about you on the outside. On the inside you'll soon find out that he's not that cold.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Juniper/Grover Underwood
Kudos: 1





	I don't need you

You woke up feeling dizzy, next to you sitting a blonde haired girl. Her piercing grey eyes were staring right at you. When she realised that you woke up, she avoided the eye contact.

-Who are you? you ask quietly. Where am I?

-My name is Annabeth. You're at Camp Half-Blood. It's camp for demigods like you and I. The children of greek gods.

You blink a few times, trying to process the things the blonde was telling you. After you understand, you nod slowly.

-Ok. Who's your greek god father? What about mine?

-My father is a human being. My mum is Athena. We don't know what your god parent is yet, so you'll stay in Hermes' cabin. The guys there are.. cool.

-Oh that's great. I always wanted to have roommates. I don't think I introduced myself. My name is Y/n Bordon.

-We already knew that but it's nice to meet you Y/n. I hope you'll-

When Annabeth was about to finish her introduction, 2 guys rushed to her.

-Annabeth Annabeth! He came back! He came back to visit! Oh my god I ran way too fast! one of the guys said.

-Really? That's amazing! Not that I missed him. He's cold but he is likeable.

I look at them in confusion. Annabeth turns around and notices me. She chuckles.

-He's Grover. And the mess you just heard is Percy. We're talking about a boy called Nico Di'Angelo. Our friendship with him is... let's say interesting. Do you want to go and see him?


End file.
